Amnesia: Dobra zabawa to podstawa!
by Elewana
Summary: Akcja zaczyna się 28 lutego w 'Meido no Hitsuji' gdy cała ekipa dostaje karę przez co muszą teraz pracować przez 48 godzin. Będą tajemnicze wydarzania i dużo humoru bo Orion wpakuje się w kłopoty. 2 i 3 marca Himiko , Ukyo, Orion oraz... Nhil spotykają się na łączonych urodzinach Himiko i Ukyo w ich domu.. ale co z tego wyniknie... Jednym zdaniem będzie zabawa i będzie się działo
1. Projekt impreza urodzinowa! cz 1

Rozdział 1: Projekt impreza urodzinowa!

Część 1: Całkiem normalny dzień.

28.02

Tak jak każdego dnia w „Meido no Hitsuji" było wielu klientów, zarówno tych starych jak i nowych. W godzinach porannych zawsze było pełno roboty ale pracowity zespół słynnej kawiarni dawał sobie z tym drobnym problemem radę. Później oczywiście było luźniej, więc można było spokojnie poplotkować na zapleczu ale oczywiście tak by nie zauważył tego menadżer Waka. Dba o swój cenny personel najlepiej jak może ale nie toleruje obijania się w godzinach pracy. Dzisiaj jednak jest szczęśliwy dzień ponieważ Waka pojechał dokupić brakujące składniki.

\- Hej Mine słyszałaś może o tej super wyprzedaży w centrum handlowym? – spytała Sawa, która miała krótkie do ramion ciemnobrązowe włosy

\- Nie, a co ciekawego tam będzie? – spytała dziewczyna o długich do łokci kręconych różowych włosach

\- No jak to co? Ubrania! Biżuteria! Kosmetyki! Buty! – odparła podekscytowana

\- Od kiedy aż tak interesują cię zakupy Sawa? – spytała Himiko

\- Ehhh... Ja też chcę być modnie ubrana i ładnie wyglądać jak wy. – odparła

\- A co stanie się z dawną tobą? – zapytała Mine

\- Zniknie i zastąpi ją nowa Sawa.

\- Już to widzę. – burknął przechodzący obok wiecznie marudzący Shin

\- Odezwał się ciągle tak samo nudny i marudny. – powiedziała Sawa z delikatnym uśmieszkiem

\- Dokładnie! Cały czas od ponad 3 lat siedzi na zmywaku. – zaśmiała się Mine

\- E... Tego nie musiałaś mu mówić bo to taki cios poniżej pasa. – szepnęła jej na ucho Himiko

Obrażony Shin jedynie cicho burknął coś pod nosem i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Pechowo wszyscy w pobliżu słyszeli to co powiedziała Mine i jedyne co zrobili to pokręcili głowami, po czym wrócili do swoich zajęć.

\- Coś powiedziałam nie tak czy co? – spytała w końcu Mine

\- Jeśli chciałaś mu coś takiego powiedzieć mogłaś to zrobić ciszej lub po pracy, słyszeli cię nawet klienci na sali. – odpowiedział Ikki przerywając na chwilę pracę

\- A tak właściwie w ogóle nie powinnaś mu tego mówić! – warknął Toma

\- Hm? – było to jedyne co Mine potrafiła z siebie wydusić

\- Co ty taki przewrażliwiony jesteś na punkcie Shina? – spytał Ikki poprawiając swoje krótkie białe włosy

\- Traktuję go jak mojego młodszego brata i muszę go bronić. – odparł krótko obcięty blondyn

\- Czy aby na pewno traktujesz go tylko jak swojego brata? – dopytał ze swoim słynnym blaskiem w błękitnych oczach

\- ...?!

\- Ikkyu zostaw go już w spokoju. – wtrącił nagle Kent

\- Cóż dzisiaj ci się upiekło ale jeszcze wrócę do tej rozmowy a wtedy...

\- Ikki czy ty znowu się obijasz zamiast pracować?! – spytał ni stąd ni zowąd Waka

\- Mine zaczęła. – odparł krótko

\- Wcale nie, to Shin. – obroniła się

\- To był Kent.

\- Że co?! Nie pamiętasz, że to Toma.

\- To wszystko wina Sawy.

\- Eee... no tego, winna na pewno jest Himiko.

\- ...! Ikki znów się obijał!

I tak przez pewien czas każdy zwalał winę na każdego nie pomagając zagubionemu menadżerowi. Jedyne co przez ten czas Waka robił to przesuwał wzrok z jednego pracownika na drugiego. Jego spojrzenie nie mówiło niczego dobrego, był wkurzony i to bardzo.

\- Zachowujecie się jak małe dzieci! W ramach kary kawiarnia będzie dzisiaj otwarta całą dobę a zostaną ci, którzy zwalali winę na innych. – oznajmił po chwili

\- ŻE CO?! – spytali wszyscy jednocześnie

\- To co słyszeliście. Dzisiaj nikt z was nie wróci do domu. – odparł po czym wszedł do swojego biura

\- No i pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez jedno głupie zdanie Mine... – westchnął Toma drapiąc się po głowie

\- Ale to wy zaczęliście całą kłótnię. – stwierdziła Mine

\- Mine ma rację. - wtrąciła całkiem niepotrzebnie Sawa

\- Od kiedy ta cukierkowa panienka ma rację co?! - warknął Toma

\- Właściwie to zapomniałam jak to w ogóle się zaczęło. - stwierdziła Himiko

\- Moim zdaniem to każdy tutaj zawinił dodając swoje zdanie oprócz mnie oczywiście. - odparł Kent wycierając okulary - Próbowałem was jakoś powstrzymać ale wy dalej się kłóciliście. - dodał

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy stali w absolutnej ciszy patrząc na Kenta. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nikt nie kupił jego bajeczki choć była w tym odrobina prawdy.

\- Ja tak nie uważam. - zaśmiał się Ikki – Po prostu Waka przyszedł w złym momencie i mnie przyłapał a potem zaczęliśmy zwalać winę na kolejną osobę. - podsumował wracając do pracy

\- Głupi Waka! - rzuciła nagle Sawa

\- Błagaj bogów by Waka tego nie usłyszał. - szepnęła Himiko

\- A co? Nie jest to prawda? Zawsze przychodzi wtedy gdy nie powinien.

Kilka sekund później drzwi do biura menadżera powoli się otwarły. Wszyscy obecni na zapleczu wstrzymali oddech oprócz Sawy, która chyba nie zdawała sobie powagi tego co całkiem niedawno powiedziała. Po minie Waki można było bezproblemowo się domyśleć, że jest wściekły a nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

\- Panie Waka...

\- Lepiej już nic nie mów Sawa bo to źle się dla ciebie skończy. - przerwał jej Waka – Jednak zmieniłem zdanie... "Meido no Hitsuji" otwarte będzie przez całe dwie doby i jest to moje ostateczne słowo zrozumiano?

\- Tak! - odparli wszyscy jednocześnie

Wszyscy z bólem i wyrzutami do Sawy przyjęli to, że spędzą w kawiarni dość dużo czasu. Jedynie Himiko nie cieszyła się z tego powodu bo na głowie miała dość zbuntowanego ostatnio młodszego ''brata''. Orion przez cały czas na własne życzenie mieszkał sam w starym mieszkaniu Himiko bo jak już jej to powiedział nie miał zamiaru opuszczać miejsca, z którym wiązał tyle dobrych wspomnień. Himiko jedynie na jego prośbę co drugi dzień go odwiedzała, choć i tak robiła to codziennie.

Zdeterminowana Himiko poszła do biura Waki by omówić tą sprawę w cztery oczy ale nie miała dobrego przeczucia.

\- Dzień dobry panie Waka. - powiedziała nieśmiało

\- Tak Himiko? - spytał szorstko

\- Muszę panu powiedzieć, że nie mogę zostać aż tyle w kawiarni ponieważ muszę zająć się Orionem. - wydusiła z siebie

\- Hm? Całkiem niedawno powiedziałaś mi, że nie mam się o co martwić bo potrafi zająć się sam sobą.

\- Tak ale...

\- Nie jest to dobra wymówka... Wracaj do pracy.

Zawiedziona swoim niepowodzeniem Himiko wróciła do pracy na sali gdzie aż roiło się od niecierpliwych klientów. Każdy coś chciał zamówić bądź spytać się o coś ale we trzy trudno im to było wszystko ogarnąć. W sumie mógł im pomóc Toma ale ten wolał podliczać rachunki klientów i zbierać pieniądze. Nagle w kawiarni pojawiła się znajoma twarz.

\- Rika! Jak miło cię znowu widzieć, może dobie usiądziesz przy swoim ulubionym stoliku? – zaproponowała radośnie Sawa

\- Dziękuję Sawa i oczywiście zamawiam ten sam deser co zwykle. – odparła siadając

\- Ikki potrzebny nam tu raz specjał pani Riki! – zawołała wchodząc do kuchni

\- Już się robi.

\- Ach... Jak widzę Ikki-sama dzisiaj wyjątkowo jest w pracy.

\- Tak... dzisiaj i jutro...

\- Czyżby nadgodziny?

\- Tak jakby...

\- Sawa nie wprowadzaj naszych klientów w błąd. – odezwał się nagle Waka – "Meido no Hitsuji" otwarta będzie wyjątkowo przez całe dwie doby z pełnym personelem w ramach promo... znaczy kary. – dodał o wiele milszym głosem

\- No to musieliście nieźle nabroić hahahaha!

Przez kolejne kilka godzin w kawiarni panował spokój i można było chwilkę odsapnąć. Mine i Sawa znowu poszły na zaplecze by napić się kawy i poplotkować na różne tematy natomiast Himiko musiała zostać na Sali ponieważ ktoś przecież musi obsłużyć klientów. Pracując w pocie czoła nawet nie zauważyła, że ukradkiem obserwuje ją menadżer, którego wyraz twarzy mówił, że jest zadowolony z jej pracy. W godzinach popołudniowych wszyscy zamawiali różnorodne desery i kawy, więc osobami, które miały najwięcej roboty były: Ikki, Toma i Himiko, która musiała również pracować za swoje koleżanki. Pozostali pracownicy obijali się na zapleczu, nawet Shin, który odkładał na później mycie brudnych naczyń.

\- Himiko w ramach nagrody masz teraz dwie godziny wolnego. – oznajmił nagle ciepło Waka

\- Dziękuję menadżerze. – odparła idąc na zaplecze

\- Coś się stało Himiko? – spytała Mine

\- Nie po prostu mam przerwę. – powiedziała siadając na pobliskim krześle

\- A kto zajmie się klientami? – spytała

\- Wy. – powiedział Waka – Reszta natomiast wraca na swoje miejsca. Dosyć obijania się, nawet Ikki ciężko pracuje. – dodał wyganiając wszystkich z zaplecza

Zmęczona ciągłym bieganiem Himiko w końcu mogła chwilę sobie odpocząć w ciszy i spokoju. Równie dobrze mogłaby wymknąć się na chwilę na zewnątrz ale było zbyt duże ryzyko, że przyłapie ją Waka i dostanie dodatkową karę. Zamiast tego podeszła do swojej szafki i wyciągnęła z niej telefon. Od razu wybrała z listy kontaktów numer do Oriona. Na całe szczęście ten szybko odebrał ale w słuchawce usłyszała coś co ją zaniepokoiło.

\- Orion co to za głośna muzyka?

\- Nic takiego, uznałem, że lepiej się sprząta ze swoją muzyką. – odparł ściszając muzykę

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie będzie mnie przez dwa dni.

\- Gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? – spytał zaciekawiony

\- Nie, przez głupią kłótnie w pracy dostaliśmy karę i musimy teraz pracować przez całe dwa dni. – odpowiedziała niezbyt zadowolona

\- Nie sądziłem, że pan Waka może być aż tak ostry. Będę mógł przyjść w nocy?

\- Ale nie sam, nigdy nie wiadomo co może się stać.

\- Zrozumiano. Pożyczę te dwa psy od sąsiadki.

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł...

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zapomniałeś chyba, że te dobermany cię nie lubią.

\- No tak... Coś wymyślę. – odparł radośnie

\- Zawsze możesz...

Himiko nie mogła dokończyć swojego zdania ponieważ Orion rozłączył się w międzyczasie. Trochę zdenerwowana postanowiła zrobić sobie kawę i zjeść kawałek sernika. Nikt nawet nie zauważył lub po prostu nikt chciał zwracać na nią uwagi, więc bezproblemowo wzięła to co miała i wróciła w ciszy na zaplecze. Podczas jedzenia nasunął się jej doskonały pomysł... była jeszcze jedna osoba, która mogła ją wyciągnąć chociaż częściowo z tej kary. Ponownie sięgnęła po telefon i wybrała numer do Ukyo. Tak jak w przypadku Oriona telefon został szybko odebrany.

\- Himiko coś się stało? Nigdy nie dzwoniłaś w pracy. – spytał nieco zaniepokojony

\- Można by tak powiedzieć... Przez głupią kłótnię w kawiarni dostaliśmy karę od Waki i musimy pracować przez całe dwa dni.

\- Mam przyjść porozmawiać z nim?

\- Czytasz mi w myślach, tylko nie mów mu, że wiesz o tym ode mnie.

\- Zaraz tam będę.

Po tych słowach Ukyo rozłączył się a w słuchawce telefonu słychać było krótkie przerywane *biip*. Zadowolona dziewczyna rozkoszowała się resztą swojej kawy i ciastka czekając na swojego wybawiciela. Gdy skończyła swój posiłek podeszła do drzwi zaplecza obserwując wchodzących do kawiarni klientów. Dwadzieścia minut później do kawiarni wszedł wysoki młody mężczyzna ubrany w lekko rozpiętą kremową koszulę, białą marynarkę, czarne wąskie spodnie i czarne porządne buty. Miał szmaragdowe oczy i krótkie do ramion jasnozielone włosy z rozwianą grzywką, której kosmyki tworzyły na środku twarzy znak "X". Na jego widok Himiko uśmiechnęła się ciepło co znaczyło, że to musi być Ukyo.

\- Dzień dobry Mistrzu, czy ten stolik będzie panu odpowiadał? – spytała Mine

\- Dziękuję ale wolałbym porozmawiać z menadżerem Waka. – odparł Ukyo

\- D... dobrze już po niego pójdę. Może na razie poczekałbyś na zapleczu?

\- Dobry pomysł, będę czekał.

\- Ukyo! – zawołała dziewczyna wieszając się mu na szyi

\- Himiko... Zachowujesz się tak jakbyśmy się nie widzieli całe wieki. – zaśmiał się – Musieliście nieźle zdenerwować menadżera skoro dał wam taką karę. – dodał dalej się śmiejąc

\- O pan Ukyo! Jak dobrze słyszałem od Mine chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. – powiedział nagle Waka

\- Tak słyszałem od wychodzących klientów, że „Meido no Hitsuji" będzie otwarte przez całe dwa dni. – zaczął

\- Tak dobrze słyszałeś.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Himiko nie będzie przez te całe dwa dni pracować...

\- W kawiarni będzie cały personel.

\- Tylko, że będzie z tym mały problem.

\- Hmm... Jaki? – spytał zainteresowany Waka poprawiając okulary

\- Jutro pod wieczór wyjeżdżamy na trzy dni nad morze. – skłamał

\- ...

\- Ach tak zapomniałem dodać, że jest to wyjazd z okazji naszych urodzin. – dodał nieco zakłopotany

\- No tak... Całkowicie zapomniałem, ż marca macie urodziny. No dobrze ale dzisiaj niestety Himiko musi zostać cały dzień. – zgodził się menadżer uśmiechając się przy tym

Przez chwilę na zapleczu zapanowała cisza, jedynie Mine i Sawa patrzyły na siebie zdziwione albo reakcją Waki albo tym co powiedział Ukyo. Skarcone groźnym spojrzeniem menadżera szybko wróciły do pracy nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Chwilę później Waka, również wrócił na swoje miejsce ciągle się uśmiechając. Było to dość dziwne bo nigdy nie uśmiechał się aż tak długo bez powodu.

\- Co powiesz na to, że dzisiaj zostanę razem z tobą przez cały dzień? – zaproponował Ukyo siadając na pobliskim krześle

\- Nie musisz tego robić... Zamiast tego mógłbyś zajrzeć do Oriona i sprawdzić co u niego. – odparła

\- ... Wolałbym nie...

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że od kilku miesięcy Orion mnie nie lubi.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że w wieku 15 lat młodzież lubi się buntować, nie martw się przejdzie mu przecież jesteś dla niego jak starszy brat i przyjaciel. – podniosła go na duchu siadając obok niego

\- Wolę zostać z tobą. – odparł po chwili

\- Ech... Ukyo ty nigdy się nie zmienisz. – stwierdziła Himiko przytulając się do niego - I to mi się w tobie podoba. - dodała cicho

Reszta dnia była taka jak zwykle, klienci przychodzili, płacili i odchodzili. Dzień jak co dzień jedyne co go odróżniało od pozostałych to obecność Ukyo na zapleczu kawiarni. Jedyną 'atrakcją' była wizyta członkiń Fanklubu Ikkiego, które zawsze w inny sposób ożywiały atmosferę w kawiarni. Ikki jak zwykle był wkurzony z tego powodu i w jakiś sposób próbował się ich pozbyć. Jak już wcześniej wspomniał znudziło go bycie maskotką dziewczyn i wolał spędzać wolny czas ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Kentem. Razem robili sobie głupie żarty nawet w pracy rzucając sobie wyzwania w postaci różnorodnych zagadek i łamigłówek. Nieraz oberwali za to od Waki ale oni i tak nic z tego sobie nie robili.

Powoli zaczęło się robić ciemno na dworze a klienci ciągle przychodzili zupełnie tak jakby całe miasto wiedziało o tym, że kawiarnia otwarta będzie przez całe 48 godzin. W sumie miałoby to sens bo każdy kto wychodził dostawał od Tomy lub Waki kupon promocyjny, na którym ta informacja była napisana. Kupony te zaś zrobione były z kolorowego papieru i pisane odręcznie przez Mine, jedynie pieczątka menadżera sprawiała, że kupony te były aktualne i autentyczne. Nawet największy idiota bez problemu domyśliłby się, że zależało mu na maksymalnym podwyższeniu sprzedaży w tych dniach. W końcu nastąpiła cisza gdzieś tak w okolicy 23:50. Nagle do kawiarni wszedł niski tajemniczy klient, nie marnująca ani chwili Himiko podbiegła do niego by go obsłużyć.

\- Dobry wieczór Mis... Orion?! Co ty tu robisz, przecież miałeś zostać u siebie. – spytała zdenerwowana dziewczyna

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałaś a przyszedłem tutaj z nowym sąsiadem. – odpowiedział ze swoim słynnym uśmieszkiem

\- No dobrze możesz tutaj zostać tylko choć na zaplecze.

\- OK! – odparł idąc za nią – O! Ukyo też tutaj jest. – dodał radośnie

\- ... Cześć Orion co tam u ciebie? – spytał w końcu chłopak

\- Mam nowego sąsiada, który jest dla mnie o wiele milszy niż ta stara pani Yukino. Ona tylko ciągle mnie straszy, że zadzwoni na policję.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wyraźnie zainteresowany

\- Uważa, że mieszkam sam a Himiko mnie tylko od czasu do czasu odwiedza...

\- Bo to prawda.

\- Wiem.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz wprowadzić się do mnie i Himiko? W naszym domu jest kilka wolnych pokoi, więc mógłbyś sobie któryś wybrać. – zaproponował Ukyo

\- ... Zastanowię się nad tym ale najpierw mam dla ciebie propozycję. – odparł tajemniczo Orion

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. – zadowolony chłopak poprawił się na krześle patrząc Orionowi prosto w oczy

\- Jest to bardzo poważna sprawa... Mam nawet wszystko co potrzeba... – przerwał biorąc głęboki oddech – Czy zagrasz ze mną w Black Jack'a na zapałki? – spytał uśmiechając się

\- Hmm... Pod warunkiem, że potem zagramy w pokera. – odparł również uśmiechnięty Ukyo

\- Umowa stoi. – odparł kiwając przy tym głową – W takim razie zaczynamy! – dodał wyciągając z torby karty i zapałki

Gdy tylko Himiko wróciła na salę by pilnować czy wszystko jest w porządku podeszła do niej uśmiechnięta Sawa i Mine.

\- Widzę, że w końcu się dogadują. – stwierdziła Sawa

\- Tak, to miła odmiana. – odparła dziewczyna

\- Może i ta kara, którą dostaliśmy przez Sawę nie jest aż tak zła... – dodała Mine

\- Ej! To ty obraziłaś Shina i to od tego się wszystko zaczęło. – burknęła obrażona Sawa

\- To był tylko taki żart... ehh musisz się bardziej rozluźnić skoro chcesz się zmienić. – odparła Mine

Chwilę później wszystkie trzy dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. Na całe szczęście na Sali nie było klientów, więc mogły śmiać się do woli. Niestety wystarczyło tylko jedno groźne spojrzenie Waki i te się uspokoiły wracając do swoich obowiązków jako kelnerki ponieważ nawet nie zauważyły, że przyglądała się im kilkuosobowa grupka dziewczyn.


	2. Projekt impreza urodzinowa! cz 2

Część 2: Początek kłopotów.

29.02

Była już 01:30 a klienci nadal przychodzili by korzystać z nocnej promocji w „Meido no Hitsuji". Ekipa kawiarni pracowała na zmianę by w czasie przerwy na chwilę się zdrzemnąć i odzyskać siły. Całkiem niedawno do domu poszedł zmęczony Waka zostawiając swoich pracowników samych. Na drzwiach zawieszona została kartka, na której napisane było: „Macie pracować z pełną parą i nawet nie próbujcie uciekać bo i tak wam się to nie uda. W waszych nowych firmowych bransoletkach wbudowany jest elektryczny czujnik, który nie pozwala wam na opuszczenie kawiarni. Przyjemnej pracy życzy wam wasz menadżer Waka".

\- Jakoś wierzyć mi się w to nie chce. – stwierdził Shin przyglądając się uważnie metalowej bransolecie z symbolem kawiarni

\- Ja bym nie kusił losu... – odparł Toma

\- Chyba nie wierzysz menadżerowi?

\- Szczerze... tym razem mu wierzę.

\- No to patrz!

Pewny siebie Shin podszedł do głównego wyjścia a następnie jakby nigdy nic otworzył powoli drzwi.

\- Shin... to nie jest dobry pomysł. – ostrzegł go zatroskany Toma

\- Zostaw go, będzie przynajmniej zabawnie. – odparł Ikki opierając się o ścianę

\- Ikkyu...

\- Nie psuj mi zabawy Ken.

\- Jak chcesz... W każdym bądź razie wracam do kuchni. – odparł Kent znikając w kuchni

Chwilę później gdy trochę się uspokoiło Shin wrócił do tego co zamierzał zrobić. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to zły pomysł, wszyscy oprócz Shina. Gdy tylko otwarł na oścież drzwi pewnym siebie krokiem ruszył przed siebie.

\- Shin! Nie! – wrzasnął Toma łapiąc chłopaka za dłoń

\- ...!

W tym samym momencie obu poraził prąd tak, że aż upadli na ziemię. Gdyby Toma zareagował trochę szybciej nie doszłoby do tego. Kilka sekund później Ikki wybuchł śmiechem aż siadając na podłodze, pozostali w ciszy przyglądali się obu chłopakom.

\- Jednak Waka nie żartował... widać, że zadbał o to by nikt nie uciekł. – podsumował Kent

\- Co to do cholery jasnej było?! – spytał zszokowany Shin

\- Zauważyłem, że w całym „Meido no Hitsuji" rozciągnięte jest specjalne pole magnetyczne reagujące na nasze bransoletki. We wszystkich możliwych wyjściach zamontowane są mini paralizatory, które przed chwilą strzeliły w was drobnym ładunkiem elektrycznym. – wytłumaczył Kent pokazując małe czujniki w drzwiach

\- Te zabezpieczenia to istny majstersztyk. – powiedział Ikki poprawiając włosy

\- Idę na chwilę na zaplecze. – oznajmiła Himiko

\- OK, i tak nie mamy na razie klientów. – odparła Sawa

Ukyo i Orion ciągle grali w pokera dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Przynajmniej oni nie musieli się niczym przejmować.

\- Ach! Znowu wygrałeś, jak ty to robisz? – spytał Ukyo oddając swoje ostatnie zapałki

\- Mam swoje sposoby... – powiedział Orion ze swoim słynnym uśmiechem zwycięstwa

\- Niech zgadnę... nauczyłeś się tego w Internecie?

\- Ha ha, dokładnie! Nawet Himiko nie potrafiła ze mną wygrać!

\- Sprytny jesteś...

\- Się wie!

\- Wszystko w porządku Himiko? – spytał Ukyo przerywając grę

\- Tak tylko trochę kark mnie boli.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz wrócę. – odparł zbierając się do wyjścia

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Do domu po poduszki. Spokojnie zaraz wrócę! – odpowiedział wybiegając z kawiarni

\- Nie, Ukyo nie musisz... – wołała na próżno dziewczyna

\- No i poszedł... – podsumował Orion

\- Zamiast poduszek wolałabym jego specjalny masaż... – westchnęła

\- Pokazać ci coś?

\- To zależy co.

\- Potrafię przepowiadać przyszłość z dłoni. – powiedział poważnie

\- No dobrze... mogę spróbować.

\- Najpierw musisz zamknąć oczy.

Zaciekawiona Himiko zamknęła oczy czekając na to co zrobi. Orion najpierw z każdej strony uważnie przyjrzał się jej dłoniom a następnie zaczął masować najpierw jedną później drugą dłoń oboma rękami. Zajęło mu to ponad pięć minut... a gdy w końcu skończył z poważną miną spojrzał na swoją starszą siostrę.

\- Co widziałeś?

\- Ta noc będzie pełna wrażeń i niebezpieczeństw, więc lepiej nie wychodź z „Meido no Hitsuji". – ostrzegł ją

\- Dlaczego?

\- Na razie! Idę do sklepu po Colę. Czy ktoś coś chce ze sklepu? – spytał ignorując ją

\- Ja chcę Hamburgera. – powiedziała Sawa

\- Ja też. – powiedziała Mine

\- I ja. – dodał Shin

\- Ja bym chciał paczkę gum do żucia. – powiedział Toma

\- Ja skuszę się na tabliczkę gorzkiej czekolady. – powiedział Ikki

\- Hm... ja wezmę sałatkę z kurczakiem. – dodał na sam koniec Kent

\- A ty Himiko? – spytał z uśmiechem Orion

\- Paczka chrupek paprykowych.

\- OK! W takim razie idę na zakupy. Zaraz będę.

Po tych słowach Orion w mgnieniu oka opuścił kawiarnie. Znudzeni czekaniem na jego powrót pracownicy postanowili w międzyczasie zagrać w papier, kamie, nożyce. Shin wyciągnął ze stoika siedem gazet a następnie dał każdemu po jednej. Wszyscy stanęli w kółku grając z każdym po kolei według wskazówek zegara. Pierwsza, druga, trzecia runda a w dalszym ciągu nikt nie zdobył nawet punktu. Podczas czwartej rundy podczas pokazania papieru Himiko zauważyła coś dziwnego... nawet nie przejęła się tym, że dostała gazetą ok Mine.

\- Chwila moment... Gdzie jest moja obrączka? – spytała rozglądając się dookoła – Pierścionek zaręczynowy mam ale zniknęła moja obrączka.

\- Jakim cudem udało ci się zgubić coś tak ważnego? – spytała rozbawiona Sawa

\- Ukyo mnie zabije...

\- Czy cały czas nosiłaś ją na palcu? – spytała Mine

\- Tak... moment... Orion i te jego wróżby... Jak ja go dorwę to mu łeb za to urwę! Niech no ka tylko znajdę gnojka! – oznajmiła wściekła dziewczyna

\- No kto by pomyślał, że Orion jest zdolny do takich rzeczy... Musimy go za wszelką cenę złapać zanim sprzeda tę obrączkę. – powiedziała Sawa wskazując na drzwi

\- Tylko nie to! – stwierdziła Himiko łapiąc się za głowę

\- Jest tylko jeden mały problem... – zaczął Ikki

\- Jaki? – spytała Sawa

\- Zabezpieczenia Waki. – odparł kręcąc głową

\- A no tak!

\- My sobie tutaj tak gadamy a gdzie jest Shin i Toma? – zauważyła Mine

\- Przecież całkiem niedawno tu byli Hm... Poszukam ich. – oznajmił Ikki wczuwając się w rolę detektywa

Przez kolejne 15 minut Ikki szukał zagubionych pracowników kawiarni jednak bez skutku. Szukał dosłownie wszędzie: pod stołami, w piwnicy, w chłodni, w łazience a nawet w szafkach na ich ubrania. Nigdzie ich nie był jakby zapadli się pod ziemię. Zdenerwowany Ikki wrócił na zaplecze myśląc gdzie oni mogli zniknąć.

\- Nie mogli uciec to jest pewne. – powiedział sam do siebie – Czy aby na pewno sprawdziłem wszystkie miejsca?

Chwilę później gdy Ikki chciał już wrócić z powrotem do pracy z szafy w biurze Waki zaczęły wydobywać się ciche szmery. Zainteresowany powoli i cicho wszedł do środka. Szmery ustały.

\- A psik!

\- Wiedziałem, że o jakimś miejscu zapomniałem. – oznajmił otwierając szafę

Po jej otwarciu Ikki na kilka sekund doznał szoku, w środku był Shin i Toma w nieco... dwuznacznej sytuacji. Domyślał się tego od pewnego czasu ale nigdy by się nie spodziewał ich razem i to na dodatek w takim miejscu w takiej sytuacji.

\- Shin? Toma? Co wy tu robicie... sami, do połowy rozebrani? – spytał drapiąc się po tyle karku

\- Tooo nie tak jak myślisz! Jaaa tylko pomagałem Shinowi. – odpowiedział zakłopotany Toma

\- W czym mu niby pomagałeś?

\- Eeeee no ubrudził się!

\- To dlaczego ty też nie masz ubranej koszuli a Shin zrobił się aż cały czerwony? – dopytywał

\- Nie twoja sprawa! – burknął Shin

\- No no no... Wiedziałem, że coś między wami jest. – podsumował tryumfalnie

\- CO?! – odparli jednocześnie

\- Ikkyu co ty tam tyle rob... Co to ma znaczyć?! – zaskoczony Kent aż ściągnął okulary i dokładnie je przetarł

\- Ken... nie przeszkadzajmy im i lepiej wróćmy do pracy

\- Otrzymujesz ode mnie ksywkę Detektyw. – podsumował

\- Skoro tak mówisz to co powiesz na to, że założę własne biuro detektywistyczne?

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł ale...

\- Ale?

\- Muszę zostać twoim pomocnikiem. Co ty na to? – spytał Kent

\- Dobra.

Gdy oboje wrócili z zaplecza ujrzeli zdenerwowaną Himiko, która cały czas krążyła po kawiarni. Normalnie takie zakupy zajmują max 30 min., minęła już prawie godzina a Oriona jak nie było tak nie ma w dodatku Ukyo jeszcze nie wrócił z obiecanymi poduszkami, przez co dziewczyna zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej martwić.

\- Hej Toma gdzie jest Shin? – spytała Mine

\- Hm? Myślałem, że szedł tuż za mną. Co on sobie myśli?!

\- Poszukajmy go. - oznajmiła

\- Zgoda.

Kilkanaście minut później i przeszukaniu dokładnie całej kawiarni nikt nie natknął się nawet na najmniejszy ślad Shina. Było to bardzo podejrzane bo ucieczka była praktycznie niemożliwa.

\- Dziwne... – stwierdził Ikki drapiąc się po tyle głowy – Hm? A to co? – spytał sam siebie patrząc na otwartą bransoletkę, która właśnie spadła mu z ręki

\- Jak ty?! – zauważył Kent

\- Sama się otwarła.

\- Ikki jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją. – powiedziała Himiko

\- Coś się stało? Albo nie czekaj... Orion zaginął a chwilę później Shin. – oznajmił trzymając drewnianą fajkę

\- Bez gówna Sherlocku... – rzucił Kent – One to przed chwilą powiedziały... – dodał wykonując przy tym swój ulubiony facepalm

\- Od dzisiaj jestem Detektyw Ikki a ty będziesz Doktorem Kentem. Musimy zająć się tą tajemniczą sprawą.

Dumny Ikki bez problemu wyszedł z „Meido no Hitsuji", idący tuż za nim Kent o mało nie wszedł w pole rażenia pułapki menadżera. Niestety tyle szczęścia nie miały jego okulary, które po dotknięciu drzwi stały się jedynie pyłem.

\- Cholera jasna! Co za moc! – stwierdził Toma podchodząc bliżej – Może i Waka jest trochę dziwny ale to już przesada.

\- To wy się tu zajmijcie swoimi sprawami a ja za ten czas zadzwonię. – powiedziała Himiko idąc na zaplecze

Jednocześnie wściekła jak i zmartwiona sięgnęła po telefon, 3% baterii nie wróżyło niczego dobrego... Bez zastanowienia wybrała numer do Ukyo bo to o niego bardziej się martwiła. Orion mógł utknąć w kolejkach ale Ukyo szedł tylko do domu, który był oddalony jakieś 5-8 min. spacerkiem.

\- Tak słucham? – odezwał się znajomy jej głos

\- Gdzie jesteś Ukyo? Martwię się już o ciebie.

\- Ja... Już idę i muszę powiedzieć ci coś... ważnego. – Himiko dobrze znała ten delikatnie drżący głos... zawsze oznaczał, że ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia – I... Wiesz...

Po tych słowach rozłączył się. Jednak gdy dziewczyna chciała schować telefon do kieszeni zauważyła, że podczas rozmowy się rozładował i teraz nic z nim nie zrobi. To pechowe zdarzenie dolało jedynie oliwy do ognia wściekłości Himiko.

\- FUCK! – wrzasnęła rzucając telefonem o ścianę

\- Słyszeliście to? – spytała Sawa

\- Tak, a co? – odpowiedział Ikki

\- Radzę teraz wszystkim unikać Himiko bo włączył się jej tryb furia! Musimy to przeczekać albo musi pojawić się Ukyo. Dopiero wtedy się uspokoi. – wytłumaczyła

\- To ja z Kentem znikam.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, że...

Kent nie mógł dokończyć swojego zdania ponieważ dokładnie w tym samym czasie Sawa kopnęła go tak mocno w tyłek, że ten aż wyleciał bez szwanku z kawiarni. Niestety tym razem ofiarą zostały jego spalone buty.

\- Nieeeeee! – powiedział rozpaczliwie padając na kolana – Nowe buty dopiero wczoraj kupione!

\- Ken! Kupisz sobie nowe później, teraz chodźmy poszukać Oriona.

Musiało minąć jeszcze kilkanaście sekund by Kent w końcu się uspokoił, potem jednak oboje wyruszyli na poszukiwania.

\- W takim razie ja też idę im pomóc.

\- Sawa? – spytała Mine

\- Znam tajne przejście, o którym nie wie Waka ale z góry ostrzegam jest tam brudno... i to bardzo.

\- Nie mam nic do stracenia, chodźmy! – odparła energicznie

\- No to w drogę!

Dziesięć minut później w „Meido no Hitsuji" została jedynie Himiko i Toma. Zrezygnowana spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, że cokolwiek powie, jednak ten jedynie szeroko się uśmiechnął i poszedł na tyły. Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła a następnie wzięła się do sprzątnięcia stolików. Nagle ktoś wszedł, był to wysoki starszy mężczyzna ubrany w długi brązowy płaszcz z czarnym melonikiem na głowie.

\- Dobry wieczór Mistrzu! Czy ten stolik panu odpowiada? – spytała podchodząc do niego

\- Hm...

\- Eee... Proszę pana?

\- Mhm...

\- Przepraszam... ?

\- Jest może panienka dzisiaj wolna? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem szczerząc przy tym zęby

\- C... co?! – odparła robiąc krok do tyłu

\- Pytałem się czy jesteś wolna. – powiedział podchodząc do niej

\- Zostaw moją ukochaną w spokoju! – wrzasnął nagle Ukyo

\- A ty to kto?

\- Twój koszmar. – odparł po czym potraktował go paralizatorem a następnie wyrzucił na zewnątrz – Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobił? – spytał patrząc na zszokowaną dziewczynę

Znała go już kilka lat ale ten Ukyo nigdy się tak nie zachowywał... no może oprócz tego jednego razu gdy porwał ją starszy brat Riki – Luka. Z początku myślała, że to ten drugi Ukyo ale nie zauważyła charakterystycznych dla niego podkrążonych na czarno oczu i odrobinę cięższego powietrza wokół niego.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku, dziękuję. – odpowiedziała przytulając się do niego

\- Dlaczego byłaś sama?

\- Wszyscy poszli szukać Oriona i Shina.

\- Orion zniknął?! – te słowa bardzo go zmartwiły

\- Tak ale już go szukają i... Ukyo... dlaczego jesteś cały z błota i przebrałeś się w swoje dawne ubrania? – spytała Himiko

Ukyo ubrany teraz był w swój dawny strój złożony z lekko rozpiętej brązowej koszuli z luźnym czarnym krawatem, czarnym płaszczem z prawej strony dłuższym i wzorem szachownicy na lewym rękawku, wąskich czarnych spodni, czarnych butów na niewielkim obcasie oraz swojej słynnej czapki. Gdzieniegdzie na jego ubraniach były plamy z błota co mogło oznaczać, że na dworze może padać.

\- No tak... przebrałem się bo zatęskniłem za swoimi starymi ubraniami a z błota jestem ponieważ... klucze z domu przez przypadek wpadły mi do jeziorka w pobliskim parku i musiałem je jakoś wyłowić... Przepraszam gdyby mi nie wypadły nie doszłoby do tego. – wytłumaczył strzepując ze spodni resztę błota

\- Nic się nie stało... przecież dobrze wiesz, że oboje jesteśmy tak samo niezdarni. – zaśmiała się zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej

\- Ha ha racja. – odparł gładząc jej policzek

\- Aha i nie byłam tu sama. Toma też tutaj jest tylko...

\- Już jestem z pomocą! – oznajmił nagle Toma wyskakując z pilotem w ręce

Chwilę po tych słowach na zaskoczoną Himiko spadła metalowa klatka. Jakimś cudem Ukyo w tym samym momencie poszedł zamknąć drzwi, więc nie został zamknięty w klatce ochronnej Tomy.

\- Teraz będziesz bezpieczna i...

\- Co ty do cholery robisz?! – spytał wkurzony Ukyo podchodząc do Tomy

\- Ja no wiesz...

\- Wypuść ją... teraz!

Gdy tylko Himiko mu się przyjrzała zauważyła, że teraz był tutaj ten drugi Ukyo, co oznaczać mogło jedynie wyrok śmierci dla Tomy. Biedaczyna.

\- Ale tego nie idzie podnieść...

\- Hm?! A od czego niby masz ręce?

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego ale! – przerwał mu jednocześnie uderzając go kastetem

\- Auć! Już już biorę się do roboty.

\- Widzę, że potrzebujesz motywacji by szybciej się tym zająć... Co powiesz na ten rzemykowy bicz? Hahahaha!

\- Skąd ty go masz? – spytał przestraszony

\- Mniej gadania więcej roboty gnojku! – odparł uderzając batem o podłogę

Kilkanaście minut później jakimś cudem Tomie udało się wystarczająco rozszerzyć kraty, dzięki czemu Himiko mogła wydostać się z środka. Zmęczony Toma spojrzał na drewnianą podłogę kawiarni... Nie wyglądało to dobrze, cała była podrapana i powgniatana.

\- Teraz ty tam masz wejść i przebrać się w strój kelnerki.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wolisz oberwać czy dobrowolnie tam wejść?

\- OK nie było rozmowy.

Toma jedynie poszedł na zaplecze po strój i wrócił już przebrany. Himiko i Ukyo z ledwością powstrzymywali się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem więc w ciszy chichotali. Zawstydzony blondyn wszedł do klatki a następnie poprawił jej kraty.

\- Jeszcze mi za to zapłacicie. – burknął

\- Hahaha... Już się boję skoro nic nie będziesz pamiętał.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała zainteresowana Himiko

\- Słodkich snów! – po tych słowach Ukyo potraktował go paralizatorem

\- Ukyo... jest taki mały problem.

\- Tak? – spytał ten milszy głos – Co się stało Tomie?

\- To zostawmy na później... Orion... zanim zniknął ukradł mi moją obrączkę. Przepraszam to moja wina... Niepotrzebnie dałam namówić się na te jego wróżby... – zaczęła się tłumaczyć z opuszczoną głową

\- Orion...? Jak go tylko znajdziemy bierzemy jego rzeczy, przenosimy do nas i w ramach kary dam mu miesięczny szlaban na wszelkie gry. I nie przejmuj się tak tym... jeszcze dzisiaj ją odzyskasz. – odparł przyciągając ją delikatnie do siebie

\- A co jeśli Orion sprzedał ją i...

Himiko jednak nie mogła dokończyć swojego zdania ponieważ Ukyo przeszkodził jej w tym długim pocałunkiem. Bardzo lubiła ten sposób zapominania o nieprzyjemnych dla niej rzeczach, więc zamknęła oczy czekając na następne pocałunki. Musiała się po tym wszystkim zrelaksować o to była najlepsza dla niej metoda.

„Meido no Hitsuji" wygląda jak pobojowisko, Toma przebrany za kobietę leży nieprzytomny w klatce, system obronny Waki oszalał i zablokował na dobre wszystkie wyjścia, Shin zniknął, Orion ukradł obrączkę Himiko i poszedł gdzieś na zakupy, wszyscy oprócz Tomy, Himiko i Ukyo poszli na poszukiwania a najgorsze mogło dopiero się stać bo w każdej chwili mógłby zjawić się jakiś klient lub co gorsza Waka... Problemem było jednak to, że za cholerę nie można było otworzyć nawet okien.

Co pewien czas przechodzili obok kawiarni jakiś potencjalny klient zaglądając ukradkiem do środka, niektórzy z nich pogwizdywali na widok przebranego Tomy. Na chwilę nawet się przebudził ale nieszczęśliwie uderzył głową e pręty klatki i ponownie stracił przytomność. Z tego wszystkiego śmiali się Himiko i Ukyo, którzy jednocześnie delektowali się przeróżnymi ciastkami pijąc świeżą i aromatyczną kawę.


	3. Chapter 3

Część 3 : Gotowi do startu... Czas szukać!

29.02

W tym samym momencie Ikki z Kentem w dalszym ciągu szukali Oriona. Wszystkie sklepy o takiej godzinie były już dawno zamknięte oprócz fast food'a na skrzyżowaniu. Już mieli tam iść gdy usłyszeli tajemniczy szelest. W pobliskiej alejce poruszał się czarny obiekt, najprawdopodobniej worek na śmieci. Co jakiś czas poruszał się co oznaczało, że w środku ktoś jest zamknięty. Ikki szybko otwarł worek i zajrzał do środka.

\- Shin? Co ty tu robisz? Na dodatek w tej sukience. – spytał Ikki próbując powstrzymać śmiech

\- Ten drań porwał Oriona i używa go jako swojego zakładnika. – odpowiedział związany Shin

\- Rozumiem... tylko kto to był i po co mu zakładnik...?

\- Pamiętam jeszcze jak mówił coś o Himiko.

\- To on ci to zrobił?

\- Tak... Przez to ubranie pomyślał, że jestem dziewczyną, więc mnie porwał. Gdy tylko zauważył, że jestem chłopakiem związał mnie i zamknął w tym worku na śmieci. – opowiedział w skrócie

\- Ale dlaczego jesteś ubrany w różową sukienkę? – dopytał dociekliwy Ikki

\- To... inna historia. – odparł

\- Bardzo chciałbym ją usłyszeć. – stwierdził zabawnie Ikki

\- Może kiedy indziej, teraz musimy uratować Oriona! – zmienił szybko temat

\- Ikkyu musimy już iść.

\- Wiem ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... Shin wiesz gdzie może teraz być ten porywacz?

\- Pobiegł w stronę stacji metra.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie idziemy Ken.

Po tych słowach Ikki z powrotem zawiązał worek, w którym ciągle był Shin po czym razem z Kentem poszli szukać Oriona. Przez cały czas gdy tak chodzili nocnymi uliczkami miasta Ikki czuł się jakby był prawdziwym detektywem w akcji. Był zaginiony, był podejrzany i były wskazówki tak jak w filmach.

W tym samym momencie Sawa i Mine, które wydostały się z „Meido no Hitsuji" dzięki tajnemu przejściu przez kanały rozpoczęły własne śledztwo.

\- Hej Sawa, myślisz, że Shin też uciekł tą droga? – spytała Mine szybko zmieniając ubrania

\- Innego wyjścia nie ma. – odparła przebrana już Sawa

\- To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Mam pomysł...

\- Jaki?

\- Widzisz tą nowo otwartą galerię handlową? – spytała z uśmiechem Sawa

\- Chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz... – odparła równie zadowolona Mine

\- To co? Idziemy na te nocne wyprzedaże?

\- Jeszcze pytasz?! Jasne, że idziemy!

Po tych słowach obydwie dziewczyny zmieniły swoje plany i ruszyły w stronę galerii handlowej. Radosne dziewczyny nie potrafiły, że właśnie dzisiaj była tam noc wyprzedaży. I pomyśleć, że miały siedzieć przez cały czas w „Meido no Hitsuji". Przez całą tą sytuację całkowicie zapomniały o tym co miały pierwotnie zrobić.

Po ponad dwudziestu minutach Ikki nie znalazł nawet śladu po Orionie. Kenta wysyłał na stację metra by tam zbadał sprawę a sam zaś postanowił szukać wskazówek w mieście. Szukał wszędzie jednak wszystkie jego starania poszły na marne. Zupełnie tak jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nagle jego telefon zadzwonił. Na ekranie telefonu było wyświetlone dobrze znane mu imię – Ken.

\- Halo?

\- Niestety nic nie znalazłem, moje obliczenia jednak mówią, że mogli być tu jakieś półgodziny temu. – powiedział Kent

\- A jednak coś znalazłeś. – odparł zadowolony Ikki

\- Można tak powiedzieć... znalazłem papierek po czekoladce. – wytłumaczył spokojnie

\- Ken skąd masz pewność, że to akurat jego papierek?

\- Dlatego powiedziałem, że nic nie znalazłem chociaż...

\- Chociaż? – spytał zainteresowany

\- Ja się tu jeszcze rozejrzę a ty zadzwoń do Himiko.

\- Rozumiem.

Chwilę po tym Ikki wybrał numer do Himiko i zadzwonił do niej. Zdziwiło go, że tak długo nie odbierała. „A co jeśli coś mogło się jej stać?" – pytał sam siebie. Kilka minut później postanowił wrócić do „Meido no Hitsuji" by sprawdzić co się stało. Gdy już miał iść w tamtą stronę ktoś do niego zadzwonił. Nie patrząc na numer szybko odebrał.

\- Himiko już się przestraszyłem, że coś ci się stało i...

\- Ikkyu... znalazłem nowy trop. – przerwał mu niewzruszony głos Kenta

\- ... Ken? Ech... co znalazłeś? – spytał nieco zmieszany Ikki

\- Więcej papierków oraz odtwarzacz MP3 Oriona.

\- To już są konkrety, gdzie jesteś?

\- Dalej na stacji metra. Zadzwoniłeś do Himiko?

\- Niestety nie mogę się do niej dodzwonić.

\- Cóż... trudno musimy znaleźć Oriona.

\- Dobrze, już do ciebie idę.

Do „Meido no Hitsuji" próbowało dostać się coraz więcej osób, a wszystko to przez tą głupią promocję Waki. Z pracowników była tam tylko Himiko i zamknięty w klatce Toma, w sumie Ukyo też mógłby pomóc ale w nocy klienci byli trochę... dziwni, i któremuś z nich mogłoby się coś stać.

\- Waka nas zabije. – stwierdziła Himiko podchodząc do kasy – Nic nie zarobiliśmy...

\- Mam pewien pomysł... – ten głos zdecydowanie należał do tego drugiego Ukyo – możemy wykorzystać naszego przyjaciela.

\- Mówisz o Tomie?

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... nikogo innego tu nie ma

\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić?

\- Co powiesz na to, że za drobną opłata klienci będą mogli zjeść lub po prostu popatrzeć sobie na zamkniętą w klatce „piękność"? – zaproponował obserwując jeszcze nie przytomnego Tome

\- Myślisz, że to wypali?

\- Pewnie, moje pomysły zawsze są dobre.

\- Jaka będzie opłata?

\- Za samo wyjście będzie 3000 jenów a inne ceny będą takie jak w menu. Najpierw jednak trzeba tu posprzątać.

Niezbyt przekonana Himiko w końcu wzięła się do roboty i wysprzątała cały lokal w ekspresowym tempie. Następnie na kartce napisała cenę za wejście i powiesiła ją na drzwiach. Nie musieli długo czekać na pierwszego klienta, który bez zastanowienia zapłacił za wejście a następnie zamówił coś do jedzenia i picia. Za nim weszło jeszcze kilku innych klientów przez co lokal szybko się zapełnił.

\- C... co tutaj się dzieje? He dlaczego ubrany jestem w sukienkę i co robię w tej klatce? – spytał zdezorientowany Toma

\- Siedź cicho i udawaj, że jesteś dziewczyną. – odparła Himiko

\- O co tu do cholery chodzi?!

\- Jesteś teraz atrakcją i zarabiamy na tobie. Jakby co zawsze możemy to skończyć ale wtedy Waka nas zbije, że nic nie zarobiliśmy.

\- No dobra, niech ci będzie... potem sobie porozmawiamy na ten temat.

Ostatecznie Toma zgodził się być atrakcją w „Meido no Hitsuji" i z niezadowoloną miną siedział dalej zamknięty w swojej klatce. Sytuacja ta sprawiła, że cała trójka całkowicie zapomniała o poszukiwaniach Oriona i innych problemach. Gdyby teraz wszedł tu Waka nie byłoby zbyt wesoło...

Po kilku minutach Ikki w końcu dotarł do czekającego na stacji metra Kenta.

\- Ken co udało ci się ustalić?

\- Orion zostawił po sobie ślady z papierków, dzięki którym go znajdziemy.

\- Spisałeś się na medal mój pomocniku, nie traćmy czasu i chodźmy po składach.

Zadowolony Ikki poszedł myśląc o tymkim mógłby być ten porywacz i czego chciał od Himiko. Dwadzieścia minut później znaleźli się przed wejściem do salonu gier. To było zupełnie coś innego niż to czego spodziewał się Ikki, tylko Kent wyglądał na niewzruszonego całą tą sytuacją. Po chwili namysłu weszli do środka i zastali tam Oriona grającego na jednym z automatów.

\- Orion co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Ikki podchodząc do niego

\- Eee... gram. – odparł nie przestając grać

\- Wszyscy cię szukają i martwią się o ciebie a ty siedzisz sobie w salonie gier?! I gdzie jest twój porywacz? – Ikki rzadko się złościł ale ta sytuacja wyjątkowo go zdenerwowała

\- Nikt mnie nie porwał...

\- A ten facet, którym rozmawiałeś i zamknął Shina w worku na śmieci?

\- To był mój sąsiad, który pytał się jak dojść na stację metra a Shina nie widziałem, pan Tanaka zamknął w worku jakaś brzydką lalkę leżąca na ziemi a raczej tak mi to wytłumaczył.

\- Lalkę? Ha ha ha... będę musiał powiedzieć to Shinowi. – stwierdził Ikki śmiejąc się

\- Skąd masz pieniądze? – spytał Kent włączając się do rozmowy

\- Miałem swoje oszczędności a jeśli chodzi o zakupy to je zrobiłem. – odparł kończąc grę

\- A to czyli nic nie wiesz na temat skradzionej obrączki Himiko? – spytał wprost Ikki przyjmując pozycję złego gliny

\- A o to chodzi... ha ha... to był tylko taki żarcik... he he... myślałem, że nie zauważy. – odpowiedział zakłopotany Orion wyciągając z kieszeni obrączkę

\- Mi jest ona nie potrzebna, osobiście oddasz ją Himiko.

\- Lepiej będzie jeśli wrócimy do „Meido no Hitsuji" bo Waka może wrócić w każdej chwili. – wtrącił Kent

\- Dlaczego Kent jest bez butów? – spytał wypatrując się w zielone skarpetki Kenta

\- Gdy...

\- Ikkyu chodźmy już. – przerwał Kent kierując się do wyjścia

\- Później ci opowiem. – powiedział pół szeptem Ikki

Orion zabrał leżące na stoliku torby z zakupami a następnie cała trójka wróciła do „Meido no Hitsuji". Aż osłupieli gdy zobaczyli co tam się działo. Kawiarnia zapełniona była mężczyznami wpatrzonymi we tańczącą w klatce dziewczynę a przy kasie stał uśmiechnięty Ukyo, który zbierał pieniądze od tych dziwnych klientów. Jednak nie widzieli oni nigdzie Himiko co oznaczałoby, że tą dziewczyną jest właśnie ona. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił ich brak Tomy, Shina, Sawy i Mine ale na całe szczęście nie było tam menadżera co sprawiło, że kamień spadł im z serca. W końcu zdenerwowany Ikki poszedł do lady stojąc teraz na przeciwko Ukyo.

\- Hej Ukyo co ty sobie myślisz żeby Himiko tak wykorzystywać?! – spytał groźnie

\- Ona tylko podaje napoje i przekąski klientom. – odparł nie wiedząc o czym mówił Ikki

\- O Ikki, Kent... Orion... jesteście z powrotem. – powiedziała radośnie Himiko wychodząc z kuchni

\- H... Himiko?! To kim jest ta dziewczyna w klatce? – zagubiony chłopak nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć

\- Aaa... o to ci chodziło – odparł Ukyo zamykając kasę – to nie jest dziewczyna...

\- To po porostu przebrany Toma. – dokończyła Himiko cicho się śmiejąc

\- Aha... a dlaczego on tam jest?

\- To dłuższa historia, jak będzie kiedyś czas to ją opowiemy. – odparła Himiko

\- W takim razie gdzie jest Shin, Sawa i Mine? – spytał Kent podchodząc bliżej

\- Przecież Shin zniknął a Sawa i Mine poszły też szukać. A tak przy okazji, Ukyo zabierz Oriona na zaplecze. – dodała dziewczyna mierząc groźnym spojrzeniem swojego przybranego brata

\- To Shin nie wrócił? - spytał zdziwiony Ikki

\- To wy go znaleźliście?

\- Tak był w worku na śmieci w bocznej alejce.

\- W worku?!

\- Tak, ubrany w sukienkę a raczej coś podobnego do waszych stroi.

Przez chwilę trójka znajomych stała bezczynnie wypatrując się w ceglaną ścianę. Chwilę później zabrzmiał roboczy dzwonek, który teraz oznaczał koniec występu. W kilka minut wszyscy klienci opuścili „Meido no Hitsuji" i nastała cudowna cisza. Oczywiste teraz było, że trzeba posprzątać lokal i dać odpocząć Tomie. W tym samym momencie Kent uciekł do kuchni.

\- Ikki mogę cię o coś prosić?

\- Dla mojej przyjaciółki wszystko. – odparł delikatnie się uśmiechając

\- Mógłbyś posprzątać stoliki bo ja muszę rozprawić się z Orionem.

\- Nie ma problemu już idę po Kena i bierzemy się do roboty. – odparł biorąc szmatę i kierując się w stronę kuchni

Zdenerwowana Himiko z hukiem wparowała na zaplecze. Mina Oriona mówiła sama za siebie, bał się jej, i to bardzo. Nerwowo grzebiąc w kieszeni bluzy szukał skradzionego dla żartu pierścionka.

\- No dobra Orion mów gdzie jest moja obrączka? – przeszła od razu do konkretów

\- Proszę i przepraszam... to miał być tylko taki żart ale chyba mi nie wyszedł co nie? - odparł ze skruchą srebrno włosy chłopak

\- No dobra ale niech to się już więcej razy nie powtórzy... Druga sprawa, gdzie ty przez ten cały czas byłeś? Martwiłam się o ciebie.

\- Gdy byłem w drodze do sklepu zaczepił mnie mój nowy sąsiad i spytał mnie czy nie zaprowadzę go na stacje metra, dlatego to tyle trwało... A później zauważyłem otwarty salon gier, więc wstąpiłem tam na chwilę. – wytłumaczył ze swoim słynnym uśmieszkiem

\- Orion musimy co coś powiedzieć... – zaczął Ukyo z poważną miną

\- Będę miał młodszego brata lub siostrę? Hmm... w sumie byłby to siostrzeniec lub siostrzenica ale co mi tam... – spytał z nadzieją

\- Nie... ale od dzisiaj mieszkasz z nami. – dokończyła Himiko

\- Co?! Ale mi dobrze jest samemu. – zaprotestował

\- Niestety ale przez dzisiejszy wybryk uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie jeśli zaburza zamieszkasz z nami. Popołudniu przyjedziemy po twoje rzeczy i jak na razie mieszkanie będzie zamknięte. – powiedział Ukyo patrząc na zszokowanego chłopaka

\- No dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że będę miał swój pokój.

\- Zgoda, i tak mamy ich kilka, więc będziesz mógł sobie któryś wybrać. – zapewniła Himiko na co zielono włosy chłopak przytaknął

Zadowolony Orion przytulił ich oboje a następnie z torby wyciągnął wszystko co miał kupić. Chwilę później poszedł na salę aby sprawdzić co się tam dzieje. Ikki i Kent sprzątali, przebrany Toma akurat jadł makaron z sosem a Shin, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd ubrany w coś podobnego do stroju kelnerki szedł w stronę męskiej szatni. Brakowało jedynie Sawy i Mine, które jeszcze nie wróciły ze swoich poszukiwań. Po kilku minutach Orion wrócił na zaplecze i zastał tam Himiko i Ukyo śpiących razem na kanapie. Najwyraźniej tak bardzo zmęczyła ich praca, że musieli się zdrzemnąć.

\- Witam moi drodzy! Co tu się dzieje?

Może i Waka nie zauważyłby w kawiarni niczego dziwnego gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół, siedzący w klatce Toma przebrany na domiar złego za kobietę, który jakby nigdy nic jadł kawałek tortu. W sumie był jeszcze jeden problem... Sawa i Mine jeszcze nie wróciły.

\- Sprzątamy menadżerze. – odpowiedział Ikki

\- A co do cholery jasnej robi w tej klatce Toma?! Na dodatek przebrany za kelnerkę! – nie trzeba było być geniuszem żeby zauważyć, że Waka był wkurzony

\- Eee no tego...

\- My tu tylko sprzątamy. – wtrącił szybko Kent

\- Kto wpadł na ten pomysł?

\- Himiko i Ukyo. – odparł Kent nie chcąc mieć kłopotów

\- Gdzie oni są?

\- Na zapleczu.

Waka teraz wyglądał tak jakby wstąpił w niego demon. Tak zdenerwowany to on chyba nigdy nie był. Impet z jakim Waka wszedł na zaplecze był tak donośny, że aż wyrwał śpiącą parę ze snu. W kilka sekund oboje stanęli na równe nogi i nie wiadomo dlaczego zasalutowali.

\- Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić co Toma robi w klatce? – spytał szorstko menadżer

\- Może i wygląda to dziwnie ale gdy zobaczysz ile pieniędzy jest w kasie to od razu humor ci się poprawi. – wytłumaczył Ukyo podając mu kluczyk do kasy

Zainteresowany Waka nie zwlekając ani chwili przeliczył szybko wszystkie pieniądze, gdy skończył na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- No dobrze... w takim razie uniknięcie kary. Spisaliście się na medal, takich wysokich zarobków nie mamy nawet w dzień. Jestem z was dumny.

Niestety ciepło i radość nie trwały zbyt długo ponieważ do „Meido no Hitsuji" weszła Sawa i Mine z kilkunastoma torbami z różnych butików. I w tym oto momencie tryb demona Waki osiągnął maksimum.

\- A wy co tu robicie?!

\- Eee menadżerze to nie tak jak...

\- A niby jak?! Bez mojej zgody poszłyście na zakupy! Zmieniłem zdanie... wszyscy oprócz Sawy i Mine mają jutro wolne, więc możecie już iść do domów. Ach tak Himiko?

\- Tak?

\- Dostajesz awans, od dzisiaj jesteś moją zastępczynią.

\- Dziękuję menedżerze.

\- Od dzisiaj możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. – dodał ciepło

\- Dziękuję Waka. – odparła z uśmiechem

\- Od razu lepiej, dobranoc wszystkim.

Po tych słowach wszyscy wrócili do siebie i w kawiarni została tylko Sawa, Mine oraz wściekły Waka


	4. Chapter 4

Część 4: Dzień pełen wrażeń!

29.02 – 01.03

Wychodząc z „Meido no Hitsuji" Himiko wyjątkowo poszła razem z Orionem natomiast Ukyo podszedł prosto do domu by później przyjechać po nią. Gdy już dotarli do mieszkania Himiko od razu przeszukała je i do kartonu schowała wszystkie gry i konsole do gier, nie oszczędziła nawet komputera.

\- Hej! Co robisz z moimi rzeczami? – spytał obudzony chłopak

\- Przecież masz karę na gry, więc lepiej będzie jeśli je zabiorę. – odparła zaklejając ostatni karton

\- Ale tego jest dość sporo. Jak ty to zabierzesz?

\- Ukyo przyjedzie tu swoim samochodem.

\- No tak... zapomniałem.

\- Gdzie są klucze? – spytała otrzepując z kurzu spodnie

\- Proszę to one. – powiedział dając Himiko pęk kluczy – Chwila moment... po co ci one? – dopiero po chwili zauważył w tym pytaniu coś podejrzanego

\- Uznałam, że lepiej będzie zamknąć cię tu a przez okno nie wyskoczysz bo to trochę za wysoko. – wytłumaczyła otwierając okno

\- ŻE CO?! Teraz przesadziłaś!

\- Jest bardzo ciepło jak na luty nie sądzisz? – spytała zmieniając temat

\- Nie możesz mnie tu zamknąć!

\- To jedziesz z nami?

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie zostajesz tutaj.

\- Chyba zmieniłem zdanie...

\- Za późno, Ukyo już jest. – odparła dziewczyna wychodząc na dwór

\- Hmm... jak widzę Orion jednak nie chce jeszcze z nami jechać. – stwierdził Ukyo wychodząc z samochodu

\- Stwierdził, że musi jeszcze uporządkować swoje rzeczy ale kilka kartonów jest już gotowych, więc możemy je już zabrać.

\- Wcale tak nie powiedziałem! Nie słuchaj jej! – krzyknął Orion wybiegając z mieszkania

\- Himiko?

\- He he on po prostu jest zmęczony i bredzi.

\- CO?! Wcale nie jestem zmęczony.

Zagubiony Ukyo jedynie słuchał przekomarzań stojącej przed nim dwójki. W końcu potrząsnął głową i podszedł zabrać spakowane rzeczy Oriona, natomiast Himiko z tryumfalnym uśmiechem szła obok niego. Z początku myślała, że Orion będzie się opierać jednak on usiadł na łóżku i przykrył się kocem. Gdy już cztery kartony z ulubionymi rzeczami Oriona zostały zabrane Himiko skorzystała z okazji i zabrała też jego telefon oraz dekoder. Następnie zamknęła drzwi a klucze schowała do kieszeni.

Gdy tyko Orion usłyszał, że odjechali wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po pilot do telewizora. Ku jego zdziwieniu były dostępne jedynie trzy kanały telewizyjne z czego jeden był o giełdzie a drugi o wiadomościach i polityce. Pozostał mu jedynie trzeci, który na szczęście był normalny... względnie bo akurat leciały zawody w picu herbaty.

\- Być może dekoder się odłączył... zobaczmy. – powiedział Orion podchodząc do telewizora – CO?! Nie ma go! Muszę zadzwonić do Himiko i to szybko. Hę?! O nie... – biedny chłopak załamał się przez fakt, że jego siostra zabrała również jego telefon – Mój telefon! Jestem teraz całkowicie odcięty od świata... – zapłakał siadając na łóżku

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gdzieś tak w okolicy godziny 11:00 Ikki jak co dzień wybrał się na spacer po okolicy z dala od ludzi. Świeże powietrze sprawiało, że o wiele lepiej mu się myślało a było mu to potrzebne do obmyślania zagadek matematycznych dla Kenta. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał żadnych pomysłów oprócz dania mu trudnych sudoku, które codziennie rozwiązywał. Natomiast wpadł na zupełnie inny pomysł... spotykanie w pobliskim pubie. Nie zwlekając ani chwili zadzwonił do Kenta.

\- Ken mam wspaniały pomysł. – powiedział z entuzjazmem

\- Słucham...

\- Co powiesz na spotkanie w pubie? Odprężylibyśmy się trochę.

\- Kto będzie miał przyjść?

\- Jak to kto? Ja, ty, Ukyo, Toma, Shin i Waka. – odpowiedział

\- Myślisz, że się zgodzą?

\- Mam dar przekonywania ludzi, więc nie musisz się o to martwić.

\- O której godzinie?

\- Hmm... co powiesz na 15:30? – zaproponował

\- Mi pasuje. Dobra ty zadzwoń do reszty a ja zarezerwuje pub. - ten pomysł musiał bardzo mu się spodobać ponieważ rzadko reagował aż tak entuzjastycznie na pomysły Ikkiego

Zaskoczony Ikki jeszcze przez chwilę bezczynnie stał i wsłuchiwał się w przerywany sygnał w telefonie. Następnie nie zwlekając ani minuty zadzwonił najpierw do Ukyo, który powiedział, że zastanowi się jeszcze bo ma coś ważnego do załatwienia, następnie był Shin i Toma, którzy od razu się zgodzili. I teraz pozostała mu jedna osoba... Waka, z początku bał się do niego zadzwonić bo mógł być jeszcze wściekły przez wybryk Sawy i Mine. Ostatecznie zebrał się na odwagę i zadzwonił do niego.

\- Tak słucham? - spytał dziwnie spokojny głos menadżera

\- Ma pan może czas wolny tak w okolicy godziny 15:30? - spytał odważnie

\- Ikki... dobrze wiesz, że pracuję z Sawą i Mine no ale powiedz o co chodzi. - odparł

\- Zaplanowałem męskie spotykanie w pubie w pobliżu parku i...

\- Trzeba było tak od razu, wzmocnię tylko moje zabezpieczenia i zostawię je same w pracy. - przerwał mu dziwnie wesoły menadżer

Najpierw Kent a teraz Waka... biedny Ikki nie miał pojęcia co im się stało bo normalnie się tak nie zachowywali. Dzisiaj już chyba nic nie zdoła go zdziwić lub zaskoczyć.

Po skończonej rozmowie schował telefon po czym kontynuował swój spacer. Gdy tylko kątem oka ujrzał idącą Rikę schował się za drzewem aby nie zostać zauważonym. Jakoś nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z kimś z jego fanklubu, miałby wtedy cały dzień z głowy przez co musiałby odwołać spotkanie w pubie.

W tym samym momencie w „Meido no Hitsuji" Waka rozpoczął wzmacnianie swoich systemów obronnych co nie spodobało się Sawie, która uważnie obserwowała menadżera.

\- Co pan robi? – spytała Sawa

\- Upewniam się, że tym razem nie wyjdziecie. – odpowiedział szorstko

\- Przecież pilnuje nas pan, więc po co te wzmocnienia?

\- Po 15:00 wychodzę i zostaniecie tu same. Liczę na zbliżone zyski do tych, które zdobyła Himiko.

\- Jak my to niby zrobimy?!

\- Z tego co wiem jesteście bardzo pomysłowe...

\- Ech... rozumiem menadżerze. – odparła zrezygnowana

Po tej krótkiej rozmowie Waka wrócił do swojego biura by powoli się przygotować do wyjścia. Załamana Sawa jedynie spoglądała nerwowo na zegar, który zbliżał się do godziny 15:00. Jedynie nieświadoma niczego Mine radośnie obsługiwała klientów.

\- Miłego dnia paniczu. Hmm Sawa dlaczego masz taką dziwną minę?

\- Mamy przechlapane...

\- Dlaczego?

\- Menadżer gdzieś wychodzi i zostawi nas same.

\- No i?

\- Będziemy musiały same zająć się kawiarnią a na dodatek musimy zdobyć podobną sumę pieniędzy do tej, którą zdobyła Himiko. – wytłumaczyła szeptem

\- No to nie jest zbyt wesoło...

\- Już jest po nas... menadżer nas zabije. – odparła przestraszona Sawa używając tacy jak tarczy

\- To ja już idę, życzę wam szczęścia, przyda wam się. – oznajmił Waka wychodząc z kawiarni

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Trochę zdenerwowany Ikki krążył po pustej jeszcze sali czekając na swoich znajomych. Po kilku minutach zjawił się Kent ubrany w koszulę i jeansowe spodnie. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi usiadł przy stole a następnie zaczął przeglądać menu.

\- Hej Ken, nawet się nie przywitałeś a już przechodzisz do konkretów? – spytał zabawnie Ikki

\- A to jeszcze nikogo nie ma?

\- Ślepy jesteś czy... Ok, nic nie mówiłem. – odparł Ikki widząc, że Kent nie ma okularów – Wyszedłeś bez okularów?!

\- Okazało się, że w domu nie mam zapasowej pary. Aż tak źle nie było więc wyszedłem bez.

\- Hmm... w takim razie w nagrodę rozwiążesz moje sudoku. – oznajmił Ikki kładąc kartkę papieru przed swoim przyjacielem

Ikki dobrze wiedział, że Kent nie rozwiąże jego sudoku bo przecież nic nie widział. Czekając na resztę usiadł przy barze przeglądając listę alkoholi. Po kilku minutach do pubu wszedł w westernowym stylu Toma a tuż za nim zdenerwowany Shin.

\- No i po co to zrobiłeś?! – spytał po chwili Shin

\- Chciałem by nasze wejście było widowiskowe. – odparł uśmiechnięty Toma

\- Ech... Nieważne...

\- No to już prawie jesteśmy w komplecie. Usiądźcie na razie obok Kenta tylko mu nie pomagajcie. – oznajmił Ikki wstając

\- Ikkyu jesteś pewien, że to sudoku?

\- Możesz spytać się Tomy. – odpowiedział przenosząc wzrok na Tomę

\- Cóż... wygląda jak sudoku, więc to musi być sudoku. – odparł zakłopotany blondyn

\- Widzę, że tym razem się postarałeś... – stwierdził Kent wbijając wzrok w kartkę – To jest piekielnie trudne. – dodał

Kilka sekund później do pubu wszedł zdyszany Ukyo delikatnie zamykając drzwi. Nie zwlekając ani chwili przysiadł się do reszty.

\- Przepraszam, miałem kilka ważnych spraw dlatego się spóźniłem. – oznajmił wyjmując z włosów niewielki patyk

\- Spokojnie jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, teraz jest 15:20, więc przyszedłeś w samą porę. – odparł uśmiechnięty Ikki poprawiając grzywkę – Tak przy okazji, czy możesz na chwilę podejść do baru?

\- Oczywiście, coś się stało? – spytał idąc za Ikkim

\- Masz może to o co cię prosiłem?

\- Cały komplet. Wszystko jest w tej kopercie. – odparł szeptem podając mu kopertę

\- Pozwól, że obejrzę kilka z nich... Hmm... Świetna jakość. Perfekcyjnie się spisałeś. – stwierdził Ikki chowając kopertę w swoim płaszczu

\- Pamiętasz naszą umowę?

\- Dzisiaj pijesz na mój koszt. – odpowiedział delikatnie się uśmiechając

\- Ale ja...

„ _Nie bądź głupi! Takiej okazji nie można przegapić!"_ – stwierdził UraUkyo

„Chyba zapomniałeś, że dzisiaj muszę pomóc Himiko przewieźć rzeczy Oriona do nas."

„ _A kto powiedział, że ty musisz pić... Zostaw to mi."_ – zaproponował

„Jesteś pewien, że to mi nie zaszkodzi?"

„ _Na sto procent. Gdy będzie po wszystkim zwrócę tobie kontrolę a wtedy będziesz mógł wrócić do pracy._ " – odparł

„Niech ci będzie, ale tylko tym razem."

„ _Świetnie. W końcu trochę się rozerwę."_

\- Hej Ukyo, wszystko w porządku? – spytał nieco zaniepokojony Ikki

\- _Tak, tak po prostu się nie wyspałem._

\- Widać, te podkrążone oczy mówią same za siebie. Kilka drinków dobrze ci zrobi.

\- _Mam taką nadzieję._ – odparł siadając obok niego

Nie zdążyli nawet dojść do stolika, gdy do pubu z hukiem wparował Waka. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, założone miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne a w ręce trzymał czarną aktówkę. Przez ten dość dziwny (nawet jak na Wake) strój wyglądał jakby uciekł z planu filmowego. Jego mina oczywiście nic nie zdradzała, więc...

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale musiałem się przygotować na nasze spotkanie. – oznajmił kładąc aktówkę na stole

\- Co tam masz? – spytał zainteresowany Toma podpierając brodę o pięść

\- To niespodzianka. – odparł klepiąc aktówkę

\- Już się boję...

\- Dlaczego ubrałeś się jakbyś szedł na wesele? – spytał cicho śmiejący się Shin

\- Chciałem jakoś wyglądać, przynajmniej ja nie ubrałem się w to w czym codziennie chodzę. – stwierdził ściągając okulary przeciwsłoneczne

\- Hę?! – jedynie tyle Shin potrafił powiedzieć po słowach swojego menagera

\- Shin przestań się czepiać innych bo za każdym razem jest to obracane przeciwko tobie. – stwierdził Toma wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela jakby był obrazem

\- Ech... chyba masz rację.

Po tych słowach w pubie nastała dziwna cisza, nawet barman pojawił się za barem niczym ninja. Waka obserwował swoją aktówkę, Toma wpatrywał się w Shina, który przez cały wbijał wzrok w blat stołu, Kent męczył się przy sudoku z czego Ikki cicho się śmiał. Jedynie znudzony Ukyo obrócił swoje krzesło by wygodnie wyprostować nogi na pobliskim stole.

Atmosfera tam przypominała tą, która jest na wieczorkach bingo gdy wszyscy czekają na podanie następnego numerka.

\- Cholera jasna! Tego nie idzie rozwiązać! – wrzasnął na głos wściekły Kent rzucając długopisem o ścianę

Po tych słowach Ikki wybuchł śmiechem, Waka, Shin i Toma aż podskoczyli ze strachu, zaskoczonemu barmanowi aż spadła szmatka, którą polerował kufle, a niewzruszony Ukyo jedynie spojrzał kątem oka co się tam dzieje.

\- Spokojnie Kent, uda ci się. – powiedział uśmiechnięty Toma poklepując przyjaciela po ramieniu

\- Ikkyu, co to za poziom trudności? – spytał zrezygnowany Kent

\- Idealny dla ciebie i pewny jestem, że prędzej czy później je rozwiążesz. – odparł poprawiając grzywkę

\- _Zaraz wrócę, idę sprawdzić jaka jest pogoda bo coś wiać zaczęło_. – oznajmił Ukyo podchodząc do drzwi, gdy tylko je otworzył zobaczył szalejącą na zewnątrz ulewę, która wzięła się znikąd – _Idealna barowa pogoda, tylko czegoś mi tu brakuje..._ – krótko po tych słowach zachmurzone niebo rozświetliła błyskawica – _No, taką pogodę to ja lubię._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Przestraszona nagłym i donośnym grzmotem Himiko przez przypadek upuściła jeden z kartonów, w których były rzeczy Oriona. Na całe szczęście nie było tam niczego wartościowego co mogło by się przez przypadek zniszczyć. Przez nagłe załamanie pogody dziewczyna musiała szybko zamknąć wszystkie okna w domu. Stojące wszędzie kartony (no może nie wszędzie, tylko w najgorszych możliwych miejscach) utrudniały jej dostanie się do okien. Schodząc na pater o mało nie spadła ze schodów, przez podwinięty dywan. Po godzinie w końcu udało jej się wszystko ogarnąć, okna zamknięte, bałagan posprzątany a kartony poukładane na pierwszym piętrze.

\- Ciekawe czy Ukyo kupił to o co go prosiłam... – spytała samą siebie

Od razu po tych słowach dziewczyna wstała z fotela i skierowała się prosto do kuchni. Przeszukała całą kuchnię i nie znalazła tego czego szukała. Pozostała jej jednak ostatnia szafka, której nie cierpiała, ta, która zawieszona była tak wysoko, że z ledwością do niej dosięgała. Zrezygnowana Himiko stanęła na czubkach palców by otworzyć tą przeklęta szafkę. Gdy tylko jej drzwiczki się otwarły zauważyła to, czego tak bardzo szukała.

\- Moje ulubione płatki śniadaniowe w kształcie ciasteczek... Ech, dlaczego je tam dał? – załamana Himiko w ciszy wpatrywała się w swój cel

Nie trwało to jednak długo ponieważ Himiko wzięła pobliskie krzesło i postawiła tak by bez problemu złapać karton płatków śniadaniowych. Teraz kilka centymetrów dzieliło ją od celu. W końcu złapała pudełko. Niestety nagły i oślepiający błysk przestraszył ją, w skutek czego o mało co nie spadłaby z krzesła.

\- Uff... Było blisko, za bli...

Nawet nie dokończyła tego zdania ponieważ prosto w twarz dostała owym pudełkiem płatków co wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Upadek był nieunikniony... Na całe szczęście leżał za nią ostatni karton z rzeczami Oriona, o którym najprawdopodobniej zapomniała. W środku były miękkie ubrania chłopaka, dzięki którym nic jej się nie stało. Oczywiście oprócz utraty przytomności.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kolejny błysk wypełnił pokój Oriona, który skulony siedział na łóżku przykryty kołdrą. Znudzony w dalszym ciągu oglądał zawody w piciu herbaty, które jakby nie miały końca. Zaciekawiony chłopak sprawdził telegazetę aby zobaczyć co będzie następne. Ku jego zdziwieniu miał lecieć całkiem niezły film fantasy. Jego radość jednak nie trwała zbyt długo ponieważ zawody w piciu herbaty miały trwać jeszcze pięć godzin.

Załamany Orion podszedł do okna aby sprawdzić jaka jest pogoda (w sumie nawet to było ciekawsze od tych dziwnych zawodów). Na zewnątrz szalała burza, ulewa oraz wiatr, który kołysał drzewami. Jednym słowem, nawałnica.

Kilkanaście sekund później chłopaka oślepił błysk, któremu towarzyszył potężny grzmot. Błyskawica uderzyła prosto w antenę satelitarną, która znajdowała się na budynku, w którym mieszkał. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund Orion myślał, że stracił wzrok przez ten błysk, okazało się jednak, że błyskawica uszkodziła linie wysokiego napięcia i teraz cała okolica jest pozbawiona prądu.

\- Już gorzej być nie mogło. – stwierdził chłopak przecierając oczy – Gdzieś tu powinny być świeczki... – powiedział zaglądając pod łóżko – O, tu są!

Na szczęście miał zapałki, które znalazł gdzieś na półce, dzięki czemu mógł zapalić cztery świeczki, które następnie rozmieścił w kluczowych miejscach pokoju. Dużo to nie dawało ale lepsze to było od ciemności.

Błysk. Grzmot. Błysk. Grzmot. I tak już od ponad dziesięciu minut bez poprawy. Sporych rozmiarów krople deszczu nieustannie uderzały o szybę okna. Mimo, że był to ostatni dzień lutego, burza i pogoda przypominała te, które są w lecie. Co dziwniejsze zima w tym roku była bardzo ciepła ponieważ temperatury przekraczały piętnaście stopni Celsjusza.

Ciszę (nie licząc deszczu, wiatru i burzy) przerwał złowieszczy śmiech mężczyzny i krzyk kobiety. Przerażony Orion aż podskoczył i instynktownie podbiegł do okna aby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Przez tę pogodę jednak niczego nie zauważył.

\- C... co to mogło b... być? – spytał sam siebie zakrywając się kołdrą

\- Bogowie to... to nie może być on! To nie może być ludzka forma Yamato-no-Orochi! – krzyczał przestraszony kobiecy głos

\- A jednak to ja. – odparł powoli zachrypnięty męski głos – Cóż młoda damo masz pecha że trafiłaś akurat na mnie w ten paskudny dzień.

\- Nie!

Po tym krzyku słychać było jedynie odgłos wbijanego w ciało noża. Przerażony Orion aż spadł z łóżka i postanowił wszystko przeczekać pod łóżkiem, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie.

\- O bogowie... Gorzej być nie może. Morderca grasuje na zewnątrz, tuż przed moim domem. Jestem sam... Uwięziony. – mówiąc to chłopak przytulił się do znalezionego pod łóżkiem pluszowego


End file.
